1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive seat pillows and articles that prevent loose articles from being lost within the interior furniture of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an elongated, decorative bolster pillow that provides an article barrier, preventing personal items from falling into the space between a seat and the middle console within a vehicle. Personal items that fall into the gaps between vehicle interior seats often become easily lost or irretrievable. Furthermore, in addition to its barrier functionality, the present invention may also serve as an arm rest cushion for users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorized vehicles are a very important part of many individuals' lives. Vehicles provide individuals with mobility and a sense of personal freedom as a vehicle enables an individual to get from one place to another at his or her own leisure and in accords with his or her own time frame. Transportation in a motorized vehicle is often preferred to public transportation because as a driver and/or a passenger one is not necessarily bound to a strict time schedule as is often experienced when using public transportation. Those who are being transported by a motorized vehicle often experience a feeling of independence, empowerment and liberty as they get from one place to another.
Within the interior of a motorized vehicle, it is common to find a seating arrangement wherein there are two chair seats in the front of the vehicle: a driver's seat and a passenger's seat. Whether there are seats in the rear of the vehicle, how many and in what arrangement, often depends on the type of vehicle. The front seats are often of a bucket style seat and are capable of seating a single individual comfortably and independently of the passenger or interior architecture. A center console often sits between the two front seats. Consoles are very popular and serve a variety of useful functions, including the securement of beverages, money, change, cell phones, cell phone chargers and an assortment of other useful items and personal articles. The combination of bucket style front seats and a center console results in the existence of a gap between each seat and the console. Personal items are often accidentally dropped into this space and thereafter are lost. If the item is not lost, and the individual realizes his or her personal item has dropped down into the space between the seat and the console, retrieval of the personal item is often a chore or laborious task, as it is generally difficult and awkward to locate the item within the tight confines and dark environment of the seat undercarriage.
Eliminating this common inconvenience is achievable by filling the gap between seats and other interior panels or consoles with a protection barrier or guard device. Such a device prevents personal items from falling from a user's pockets or from the user's seat, and would further eliminate the challenges associated with the retrieval of such lost personal items. The present invention discloses an improved decorative bolster pillow that is particularly suited for automotive use, wherein the pillow is compressed into the space between a seat and a console to keep the bolster pillow in a static position and close this existing gap. The bolster pillow provides a protective barrier mechanism to prevent personal items from falling down into confined automotive interior spaces. The bolster pillow is a foam roll or similar pillow construction with an attached protruding tab that inserts into gaps within a vehicle interior. When inserted the bolster is preventing from moving from its secured position that may result from changes in the vehicles momentum or shifting of the user in his or her seat. The compressible interior stuffing material is covered with decorative outer material that may be adapted to stylistically resemble an elegant, decorative bolster pillow or fit in with the rest of the vehicle interior decor. The present invention is particularly suited for automobile interiors, but can be used in a variety of different vehicles including boats, airplanes and other vehicles. Further embodiments of the bolster pillow include an insertion tab and seat belt clasp loop for secure positioning of the pillow within the vehicle when deployed.
A means of preventing personal items from falling into the space is disclosed and considered to be a highly useful device for everyday motorists. Some solutions are available in the prior art, but these solutions lack a decorative quality and the structure of the present invention. Furthermore, the prior art solutions only serve a single purpose, i.e., preventing personal items from falling between the seat and the console. Theses do not provide a tab for bolster stabilization while in use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,527,314 to Dohan describes a semi-rigid vehicle space guard that is specifically manufactured in a variety of sizes and shapes as to custom-fit into and occupy the space between a seat and the console of particular makes and models of vehicles as indicated by the standard vehicle gap specifications. The device is three dimensional and contours to complimentarily fit the gap, matching the curvature of the seat cushion and having a cut out notch for the seat belt buckle to fit through. One embodiment of the device utilizes a semi-solid foam construction that allows for the guard to be compressed slightly and inserted into the space. Once inserted, the material expands to form-fit the space. The contoured, custom-fit nature of the device is mirrored on the top and bottom of the device, which allows for the device to be used both in between the console and the driver's seat, as well as in between the console and the passenger's seat, by merely turning the device over and using it for the other space.
The Dohan device is specifically tailored to fit the space between a seat and the console of particular makes and models of vehicles as indicated by the standard vehicle gap specifications. Therefore, the Dohan device is not for interchangeable use in different makes and models of vehicles. The present invention is a guard for preventing personal items from falling into the space between a seat and the console and is for use in any make and model of vehicle. The compressible nature of the present invention, along with its optionally attached tab or seat belt loop, allows for the apparatus to be inserted and secured into any space between the seat and the console, regardless of the shape of the space. Additionally, the cylindrical nature of the bolster pillow is larger than the space between the seat and the console, thus the present invention creates a guard that completely covers the space beneath it regardless of how large the space between the seat and console is.
Similarly, U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0266820 to Hurwitz describes a console and bucket seat gap protective device that prevents small items from falling into the space between. The device features a means of attaching the device to the console and the seat and has an overall concave shape along the gap, forming a trough-like area, with one embodiment describing an overall U-shape along the gap and another embodiment describing an overall V-shape along the gap. The concave area of the device can be used as storage space for important items, such as credit cards, E-Z Pass tags, writing implements, sunglasses and other similar convenience items that are useful to have on hand while an individual is driving. One embodiment of the device integrates LED or fiber optic lighting into the construction of the device to provide additional illumination during dimly lit or darkened conditions. Another embodiment has an insertion point into which scented sticks may be inserted into the device. The scented sticks then permeate the interior of the vehicle with fragrance.
The Hurwitz device is designed to hold various useful items in the trough-like area that results from the curvature of the device. The device is capable of holding a variety of useful items and prevents personal items from falling into the space between the seats and the console. Likewise, crumbs and food debris can fall into, and collect in, the trough-like area of the device. Similarly, dirt and other debris can accumulate in the trough. These undesirable accumulations are unsightly and make the interior of the vehicle appear dirty and unkempt. The present invention bolster pillow is cylindrical in shape, giving the top of the device a convex curvature that does not permit any debris from accumulating on the apparatus.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0134688 to Waltman describes a seat gap member that an individual wedges into the space between the seat and the center console. The device is a thin section of material, having a slightly larger area at the top of the member than the bottom. The device slips into the space either from above, or from the front of the gap in relationship to the front of the vehicle. The device has two mounting surfaces, one that makes contact with the console and the other, which makes contact with the side of the seat when the device is inserted into the gap. The device is intended to prevent items from falling into the gap, as well as to prevent the accumulation of debris in the space between the seat and the console.
The prior art patents and published patent applications exhibit several drawbacks of which the present invention aims to correct. The present invention is a pillow for serving as a guard to prevent personal items from falling into a gap between the seat and the center console in a vehicle. The device can further provide a location for which to place a small pet while traveling, if desired. A common problem solved by the present invention and associated with most vehicle center consoles is that the driver and the passenger often both wish to use the console as an arm rest, but the space is often limited or too small to accommodate both the driver's and the passenger's arm simultaneously. The bolster pillow apparatus of the present invention broadens the area upon which a driver and/or a passenger may rest his or her arm by increasing the usable area upon which a user's arm may rest. Additionally, the present invention is an attractive space guard that can be designed with an outward appearance that matches, accentuates or compliments an existing vehicle interior. The exterior of the bolster pillow apparatus is covered in decorative, elegant material that may match or offset the vehicle interior. Contemplated materials include fabrics, leather, suede and similar materials utilized in automotive interiors and for comfortable pillow devices. The ends of the cylindrical pillow device may further be manufactured in various styles of decoration, featuring attractive trim and/or tassels.
It is therefore submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing seat gap guard devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.